Flash Chronos and the Panther Girls
Flash Chronos and the Panther Girls is an American animated adventure-science fiction-comedy television series, being created by TBD. It was produced by Warner Bros. Television Animation and it aired on as part of from September 16th, 1995 until November 27th, 1999. Synopsis The series follows the renowed space explorer Flash Chronos and his three human-like panther allies in their quest for adventure and fun. Characters Main *'Flash Chronos' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a sarcastic space explorer who ends up teaming up with the Panther Girls to explore the cosmos. *'Felina' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a flirtatious panther girl who leads the trio and wants to be a great hero, often making sassy remarks about several events. *'Purrsie' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - an intelligent panther girl who provides the team with info and gadgets as well as giving them lessons about history and the space's inhabitants. *'Roarie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a cowardly panther girl who tries to do her best, even though she sometimes prefers to stay home, often hiding whenever there's danger. Supporting *'Boss Man' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - the short-tempered head of the Galactic Protection Agency who often argues with the team due to their constant rule breaking. **'4576' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Boss Man's robotic assistant who is assigned to help and tries to calm down his boss whenever he rages at the team. *'Dr. Nucleus' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - the GPA's shy head scientist who provides useful inventions to the team, even though some of them backfire at him. *'Merry Hant' (voiced by ) - a happy merchant who occasionally sells several items like potions, tools or just random stuff to the crew. *'Chase' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - a friendly rival to Flash who is the leader of a TBD. **'Jackala' (voiced by ) - Chase's beautiful jackal girl sidekick who is attracted to him and TBD. *'Lucy' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a happy teenage girl who wants to be like Flash and TBD. *'Puffy' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - an oafish space yeti who TBD. *'Albert' (voiced by Pat Fraley) - a famous movie star who TBD. *'The High Chancellor' (voiced by Frank Welker) - the cosmos' most powerful authority who TBD. * Antagonists *'Empress Lucina' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the vile ruler of the Luna Empire who aims for the destruction of whoever tries to stop her empire. *'Cybtronix' (voiced by Tony Jay) - a power-hungry cyborg who created a death beam and an army in order to take over the universe and make its citizens loyal to him. *'Dr. Go-Mad' (voiced by ) - a mad scientist who is responsible for several disasters across the universe and TBD. *'The Plant Queen' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a TBD human-like plant who likes to cause chaos and destruction, as well as TBD. *'The Mixers', consisting of: **'Jimmy' (voiced by Scott Menville) - the self-absorbed lead singer of the Mixers who is known for using his charm to TBD. **'Linda' (voiced by Tara Charendoff) - the seductive backup singer of the Mixers who is TBD. **'Lukas' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - the calculating guitarist of the Mixers who TBD. **'Francine' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the vain drummer of the Mixers who TBD. *'The Collector' (voiced by ) - a colossal giant who is out to collect any kind of rare creatures or objects and TBD. * Episodes In other media Thanks to the its success, Warner Bros. turned the series into a franchise by developing direct-to-video films, specials, video games, books and toylines. However, due to Mary Kay Bergman's death in 1999, further post-series media now features Grey Griffin as the voice of Jackala. Following the retirement of Christine Cavanaugh in 2001, Merry Hant is now voiced by Candi Milo, while Burton assumed Cybtronix's voice after Tony Jay's death in 2006. Specials * Film Direct-to-video * *''film'' (2014) Theatrical * Video games * Books * Comic books *''Adventures of the Panther Girls'' (DC Comics, TBD-present) Reboot Trivia *It is implied that the Panther Girls have a crush on Flash. **In direct-to-video film set in the future, it is revealed that they eventually got together and they had children who follow their footsteps as space heroes. *Flash's voice is based on the one of actor Charlie Sheen. *The High Chancellor is a caricature of then-President of the United States Bill Clinton. * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:The WB Category:Kids' WB Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:1995 Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas